


Eye of the Beholder

by peppymint



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norsekink fill: For most, the birth of a child is a time of great joy, for Loki it is one of fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing

Part One

At first, the Avengers didn't really notice Loki's absence. Understandable really, between Doctor Doom's latest attack against the Fantastic Four, the mystical portal that had opened in downtown Manhattan, and the latest alien invasion (plus cleanup of said invasion), in addition to the usual annoyances it was easy to overlook the lack of one god of mischief's presence. Besides, Loki had vanished before more than once; the sorcerer went where he wanted, when he wanted, much to the chagrin of everyone who knew him.

In fact, it was only during a random conversation around the breakfast table that they noticed at all. Clint and Tony had been debating what was worse, being rendered incorporeal by the death ray of the week or having to deal with being transfigured into a small animal by magic. Sadly, they had personal experience with both, one of the multiple hazards of being a superhero.

Tony of course felt the spell was worse. He hated magic. At least being turned incorporeal through means of advanced technology made sense, and he still caught himself nibbling on cheese occasionally, a leftover from the rat incident. He didn't even like cheese all that much. Plus, Dr. Strange's consultation rates were ridiculous, the other he could fix himself.

"Hey Steve," Iron Man called appealing to the man whom most viewed as the voice of reason among the Avengers. "What do you think? Which is worse death ray or being hit by magic?"

Captain America paused, fridge door open as he grasped the milk in one hand. The blond frowned, brow furrowing for a moment before he closed the appliance, making his way to the table. "Speaking of magic," he said. "Where is Loki? It's been what, nearly two years now?"

The other Avengers paused, all but Thor that is, counting back the months since they had last seen the god. Had it really been that long? It had. "Well," commented Natasha putting down her coffee. "That can't be good." Loki must have been planning something truly impressive for him to have been gone this long, which did not bode well for the rest of them, not to mention the Earth in general.

The god of thunder merely laughed boisterously, giving Clint a playful smack on the shoulder that nearly dislocated it. "Not to worry my friends, you should enjoy the peace while it lasts." He took another deep drink of mead (for an Aesir, there was no such thing as too early). "It shall not take my Father's men too much longer to hunt my wayward brother down. Loki shall return soon enough."

His companions frowned. Odin had never shown an inclination to interfere in Earth's affairs before, even when they would have welcomed help with Asgard's stray prince. What made this time different?

Before any of them could ask, Thor spoke again. "My brother has birthed another monster."

Bruce took a deep breath before speaking, unwilling to let his own inner monster run free. Visions of burning cities dancing through his mind. "Let me get this straight," he said calmly. "Your brother has created some sort of monster that he is planning to let loose, you knew this, and you did not tell us?" He could feel his hard earned control slipping.

"What?" for a moment Thor looked confused. "Nay, my brother has birthed a monster, 'tis a bad habit of his," the blond continued blithely taking another drink. "You needn't worry my friends, it shall be many years before the fiend is truly dangerous, and all shall be taken care of long before that."

Upon realizing the god was talking about a baby, child of Loki or not, the other Avengers had gone very still. "What exactly do you mean taken care of?" one of them asked slowly.

Thor shrugged. "That will be up to the Allfather. Perhaps it shall be sent to Jotunheim." Another monster would not be noticed in that grim place.

Jotunheim! Steve's deep blue eyes went stormy as he moved to get to his feet. From what he knew of that realm it held nothing but ice, freezing cold and darkness. Oh, and giants, one must not forget the giants. He was stopped when Clint grabbed his hand, tugging the super solider back into his seat.

"Later," the archer mouthed, locking eyes with his companions. Thor would be leaving for the clinic soon, and they could talk about this then.

 

Part Two:

Just about the moment the god of thunder was out the door and truly gone, the room exploded into action, everyone speaking all at once. It was so bad, they couldn't even hear themselves, much less each other, which led to more yelling, which just made everything worse.

"Hey!" Tony tried to get the others' attention. It didn't work. "HEY GUYS!" He attempted a wolf whistle which predictably failed; he never had been all that good at that. He had never needed to be, there were far easier ways to get a woman's attention. Ones that didn't get you slapped. It helped that he was obscenely rich and fairly good looking.

After a moment of contemplation the billionaire sighed. Grabbing an empty frying pan off the table instead and giving it a couple good smacks with the pancake turner. It worked a little better than he had originally intended, a few of the Avenger's clapping their hands over their ears as they waited for the ringing to subside.

"That is better," the brunette said, putting the pan down. "Just to make sure we are all on the same page here," Tony continued raising a single finger. "One, Loki has given birth," something he tried not to think about too hard out of sheer self-defense. A second finger, "two, the baby isn't exactly normal." Not that that was necessarily a bad thing, just think of how boring life would be if everyone was normal. "And three, Asgard is planning on snatching the kid and doing who knows what with it," he paused, taking a breath. "Thoughts?"

The room erupted again, though not quite as badly as before. This time, Tony could actually tell what a few of his team-mates were saying.

"It's not right."

"It's only a baby, even if it is Loki's."

"Shouldn't have to pay for his Father's actions," that one was from Bruce who tried not to think of what any child of his would be like, assuming it was still possible for him to have children. He had never really investigated it all that closely. In truth, the Hulk wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He also had to wonder what had happened to the other children Thor had mentioned, and wasn't that an unpleasant thing to contemplate.

"We should do something." The room fell silent at Captain America's words. The blond's face was grim as he reached down to pick up his shield. He could not, would not, simply ignore this. It went against everything he believed in. Not even waiting for the others' responses, he strode toward the control center. He was going, with or without them.

"Hey Cap," Tony scrambled to his feet. "Wait up." The rest of the team was only a step behind. They had made their decision. Now they just had to find Loki, hopefully before someone else did.

 

Part Three

The Avenger's had one major advantage over the Aesir that had been sent after Loki, this was their planet. They knew how things worked; how to use the available resources to their advantage. The Aesir on the other hand, most of which had not been to Midgard since the age of the Vikings and whom thought throwing breakable dishes on the ground was acceptable behavior, did not.

Which is not to say that finding their long time enemy was easy for the team of superheroes. It wasn't, the sorcerer had hidden himself well. It just meant that their opponents in this venture were on the other side of the globe when they did manage to do it.

How we will not go into as it would involve pages of techno-babble that we're sure you are not especially interested in. It is boring and doesn't really make sense unless you are a member of a very small percentage of people on the planet, like rocket scientists. Suffice it to say, it was a joint effort combining some extremely advanced technology and the aid a several magic users.

Of course, nothing involving Loki was ever that easy. Tony cursed, heart hammering in his chest as he looked at the furrow in the sidewalk, the incinerated tree, and the large hole in the building behind said tree. He swallowed hard before turning his gaze back to the Norse god, that had been far too close.

Maybe, Iron Man considered, just maybe they should have given this endeavor a little more thought. Baby or no baby, the other was still one of, if not the most dangerous man he had ever met. Though, could the sorcerer still be considered a man? Tony put that thought aside for consideration some other day. He had more pressing concerns at the moment.

"Stop this Loki," Captain America called, shoving a piece of rubble aside and climbing back to his feet. Intelligent blue eyes scanned the field; the blond letting out a silent sigh of relief as he realized his teammates were still all in one piece. "We don't want to fight you; we came to help."

"Liar!" the black-haired man snarled, green fire dancing not only over his fingertips, but around his entire body. A sweep of his hand knocked Natasha off her feet, slamming the woman into a wall with enough force to send the air whooshing out of her lungs. It was lucky she didn't break a rib.

The Avengers had seen Loki angry before. They had seen him amused. On rarer occasions, they had even seen him truly happy. Likewise for being sad (well, more like depressed), and the rouge prince could do cold disdain with the best of them. This though, this was new.

His emerald eyes shown with the barest hints of madness, fueled by desperation and rage. Pale lips pulled back in a feral snarl to better display his pointed canine teeth, and revealing more than a passing resemblance to his son Fenrir. The god's entire body was shaking. Power flared, the fires Loki had called burning ever brighter. Ever hotter.

It was a look Clint had seen on other opponents, in other places far darker than this seemingly quiet neighborhood. If you want to stop me, Loki's expression screamed. You're going to have to kill me. Before I kill you. The archer's grip on his bow tightened, the realization that if something didn't change it may well come to that creeping into his mind. But how to get the other to calm down?

That is when the clatter of a metal object against asphalt sounded over the impromptu battlefield, attracting the attention of all present. It was the sound of Captain America's shield hitting the ground.

 

Part Four

"Steve!" Tony shouted, struggling to free himself from the sentient vegetation that had wrapped around his thrusters. "Steve what hell are you doing!" Was his friend trying to get himself killed?

The blond ignored him, walking slowly but steadily towards the raging god. Honestly, there was a part of Steve that did wonder what the hell he was doing. Loki was dangerous on the best of days, and this was not even close to being one of them.

"Stop," Loki's voice cracked out like a whip. "Not another step." The fires around his fingers flared. "I'm warning you Captain." He would kill the other if he had to.

Steve stopped a mere six feet in front of the raven-haired man. Fingers spread wide as he held his hands up at shoulder level. "I told you Loki, we don't want to fight. I don't know how things are in Asgard," he continued softly but firmly. "But this is Earth, specifically the United States of America, and people here look unkindly on kidnapping." And child abuse, he thought to himself. But they could wait to discuss that when they were someplace safer. "Please," he entreated the sorcerer. "Let us help you."

Loki was silent for a long moment, just looking at the man in front of him. The Avenger's collectively held their breath as the god wavered in indecision, fists clenching and unclenching in time with the pulse of his magic. Until finally, finally, he nodded. The damage disappearing from the area as though it had never been.

In the end, the god's choice had come down to one thing. He had never believed he could avoid the Allfather's forces forever. Everything he had done for the past two years, the running, the hiding, every trick he had pulled from his considerable repertoire, had been nothing more than a delaying action. Putting off the inevitable for as long a possible.

Truthfully, Loki still didn't believe the Avenger's would let him keep her. He was, after all, a criminal. But maybe, just maybe, his daughter would be safe. Free to grow up away from the cruel hands of the Aesir. It was a small hope, but the only one he had.

"Well," Tony said, lifting his mask and approaching the pair cautiously. It wouldn't do to set the sorcerer off again. "That was an adventure," dark eyes surveyed the area noticing the lack of one thing in particular. "So where is the little sprog anyway?"

Loki hesitated briefly before stepping to one side, pulling a well wrapped bundle out of seemingly thin air and cradling it to his chest. Green eyes darting to and fro as though the god was stopping himself from making a run for it through pure force of will.

Huh, Tony made a thoughtful sound as he leaned forward to get a better look at the infant. He hadn't been quite sure what to expect after Thor's dire warnings about monsters and doom, some tentacles perhaps. Whatever he had been expecting though, the genius thought to himself, peering at the headful of coal black curls. This wasn't it. "She's gorgeous Loki," he told the Father, err Mother. "A few years and you'll be beating all the boys off with sticks."

The god just looked completely baffled, as though no one had ever complimented one of his children before. In truth, no one had. "She's blue."

Stark just shrugged. "So's Mystique and I'd do her in a heartbeat."

"Tony!" Natasha smacked the playboy on the shoulder, ignoring his yelp of pain.

"Well I would."

At the strange sounds the baby stirred, crimson orbs fluttering open to examine the scene. Upon sensing no danger, she yawned, snuggling deeper into her parent's chest before falling back to sleep. Perfectly relaxed.

"Ah," Natasha cooed. "She's so cute." The other Avenger's didn't even try to hide their grins over the tough as nails Black Widow melting over an infant.

"So what is her name?" Steve asked, having retrieved his shield.

"Ariana," Loki smiled softly. "Her name is Ariana."

 

Part Five

The trip back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier was taken mostly in silence, Loki showing no interest in conversing with his long time enemies. Instead he focused all his attention on his young daughter. As for the Avengers themselves, well they were still somewhat shocked by the sight of the god acting the devoted Mother.

Unknown to them though, while Loki was a caring parent, there were other things on his mind. He fully expected that once they arrived, he would never see Ariana again. As long as she was happy, the raven-haired man told himself. That was all that mattered.

The sorcerer had heard of other children of supervillians whom had chosen paths contrary to those of their parents. The Scarlet Witch and her brother, what was his name? Silver-something? They were Magneto's. And one of the X-Men, the girl with the white streaks in her hair, she was the daughter of a terrorist. Very few here in Midgard seemed to hold their heritage against them; though he knew that the same would not have held true in the land he was raised in.

For all their talk of superiority, there were many things here on Earth that Loki had realized were better than in the realm of the gods. The humans probably would have been shocked, the sorcerer reflected, if they knew just how much his years on this planet had taught him. In the past, he had believed he deserved the Allfather's punishments, in spite of doing his best to avoid them.

Consequences for various infractions over the years had been harsh to say the least. Punishments that would not have been levied on any other of Asgard's citizen's for the same action. The incident that had started with him cutting off Sif's hair (and he had been provoked no matter what anyone else said) and ended with his lips being sewn shut in front of the entire court came to mind.

Loki had never believed it had been right or just, and now he knew it had been flat out wrong. Just as the Aesir had been wrong to mock him for his skill with magic. Or his preference to spend time in the Royal Library rather then swinging large pieces of metal around in the practice yards. Different did not mean inferior he know knew, just different.

Once, several centuries ago, before he had given up on the other ever recognizing his worth, Thor and the Warriors Three had decided to venture into the most untamed parts of the dark elves' realm, to confront a monster which was known to prey upon travelers there. It was not Asgard's business by any means. His brother just wanted the adventure, and perhaps a share of the rumored treasure.

Even now Thor was arrogant, but back then he had been worse. The golden prince hadn't been capable of even imagining the possibility of failure. Loki wasn't so optimistic. So, while Thor and his friends were sharpening their weapons and congratulating themselves on their premature victory, the sorcerer had slipped away to do some research.

Though the kill had ultimately been Fandral's, Loki knew, knew, he had saved all their lives that day. It had been he who had known the monster's weak spot. He who had shielded his companions, using his magic to blind the beast. A small grimace crossed slender man's face, even after all these years, he still remembered the words Thor had spoken as he smacked him on the back. Without your tricks brother, you would be useless in battle.

The Avengers and SHIELD were his enemies true, or had been at least. Loki still wasn't quite sure what the future would hold. But they respected his power in battle. The fact that he used magic instead of steel would never make him weaker in their eyes. That there was nothing wrong with him, that it was alright to be proud of his skills was a lesson the god would always be grateful for, even though he would never say as much aloud.

Loki was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice when they landed. Not until Steve Rogers called his name. He blinked, suddenly aware that the vehicle was mostly empty. Rising to his feet, he shifted Ariana to his left hip, only to pause when the captain extended a hand to help him down the metal steps.

Captain America blushed faintly as those green eyes bored into him. Loki was hardly some damsel in distress, but he was a mother, and he was holding a baby. It was just good manners. He kept his hand extended, honestly surprised when the other allowed him to help him to the ground.

Upon reaching said ground, the hand was immediately released. The green clad man, minus the horned helm, lifting his chin as he regarded the mortals who were trying not to stare at him. He was Loki, god of mischief, lord of lies, and he was not ashamed of anything. Especially not his daughter.

 

Part Six

Squeezing Loki gently on the shoulder, Captain America turned to follow his teammates in the direction of what the god realized must be the medical wing. He was limping. In fact, the sorcerer realized, all of the Avengers were injured in some way or another. Powers. Now he almost felt guilty, not to mention alone, which was ridiculous considering who he was.

Well, almost alone, Loki amended as the least noticeable, and in his opinion, most dangerous of his brother's allies stepped forward. Unlike some of the Avenger's other associates, he would never underestimate Phil Coulson; that was mistake he had made only once. The man was dangerous, the ultimate wolf in sheep's clothing. To the god's great irritation, he had no idea just how long the agent had been standing there.

"Mr. Liesmith," Coulson greeted, opting for one of the other's titles as oppose to either of his paternal nom de guerre. It seemed safer. He gestured for the god to precede him. "If you could come this way, Director Fury wishes to speak to you."

As they walked down the seemingly uniform halls, the sorcerer once again had to suppress the urge to run. It wasn't like there was anything stopping him. He could be halfway across the country in the blink of an eye if he wished. Once again he weighed the pros and cons, only to come to the exact same conclusion as before. Loki kept walking.

Eventually the hallway opened up into a large common room. It was empty of people, save for a single one-eyed figure sitting in the far corner. For a brief time, the god was surprised. Although, he realized after a moment, he shouldn't have been. Of course Fury didn't want him in his private office.

Gracefully, Loki took a seat across from the other, his expression giving absolutely nothing away.

Finally Fury spoke. "If it were up to me Loki, I'd throw you in the deepest, darkest pit I could find and throw away the key." The god looked unfazed, which in truth he was. Compared to some of the other hellholes he had been exiled to over the years that sounded almost like a vacation. The Director took a deep breath, "unfortunately the sad fact of the matter is that S.H.I.E.L.D. has never been capable of holding you for long, and so we are prepared to offer you a deal."

Loki almost blinked, but managed to hold onto his composure. If it would save Ariana, he would let them lock him up, not that he was stupid enough to say so considering the other's words. "What kind of a deal?" he asked cautiously. There was no way he was agreeing to anything until he knew the details.

Reaching for a cigar, Fury's single eye darted to the infant still held in the god's arms before aborting the motion. Instead he shrugged. "The usual." It wasn't as though S.H.I.E.L.D. would be the first law enforcement agency to offer a criminal to serve their sentence on the outside. The F.B.I. did it all the time. "You have talents Loki, talents that could greatly benefit my organization." Plus the added bonus of keeping the other out of trouble.

Magic users were rare on Earth, and ones as powerful as the shapeshifter were almost unheard of. Only Dr. Strange could even hope to equal the other, and the Sorcerer Supreme had admitted in confidence that he suspected Loki was stronger than he. After all, the god was almost a thousand years old.

"I believe your daughter . . ."

"Ariana sir," Agent Coulson put in from his position against the wall, looking up from his Blackberry. "Ariana Lokidottar." He paused to consider that, turning his attention of Loki. "Unless she bares her Father's name." The statement was more of a question.

The god shook his head silently. In truth, he didn't even remember the man's name, wasn't sure he had even asked. Some random mortal he had picked up at a bar in Kentucky. Also, Loki admitted to himself, he had been slightly drunk at the time, something for which he blamed Puck for entirely. Well, him or Crowley.

"Ariana," Fury acknowledged the name. "Will be more than enough leverage to keep you in line." Not that he was threatening the girl, just pointing out the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s protection could be withdrawn.

"You're," the god's composure shattered as he swallowed, hard. "You're letting me keep her."

Now Fury looked surprised. "If you believed we would take her, than why did you come?"

Loki just closed his eyes, hunching his shoulders as he tightened his grip on his daughter. "Because," he said softly. "I knew she would be better off in your hands than she would be in the Allfather's."

 

Part Seven

"Yes," Fury drawled. "About that, what exactly made you believe that your daughter was in danger?" The Avengers had been understandably hesitant to press Thor for details considering the circumstances. The god of thunder may not have been in his brother's league, but he was not that stupid.

"Experience," Loki answered softly. He gently stroked the still sleeping Ariana's hair, green eyes distant as he stared at something only he could see. He wasn't exactly eager to share his life story with these mortals, but he knew they had to know.

"I was very young when I gave birth to my eldest," the god continued after a moment of silence. "Perhaps the human equivalent of seventeen," he grimaced remembering. "The Allfather had foolishly wagered something he was not willing to lose, and of course I was expected to clean up the mess." Not to mention threatened with dire consequences should he fail.

"It was a very traumatic time for me, and the reactions of the court didn't help." Freya in particular hadn't been shy about sharpening her tongue on him, despite the fate he had saved her from. "And," Loki choked, but forced himself to go on. He had never actually shared this story before. "And so I was more than happy at the time to let Odin take charge of things."

"I didn't object when Sleipnir was first placed in the stables. I thought it was only temporary," after all, his rooms were hardly appropriate for a newborn horse. "But when the Allfather announced he was planning to ride him" Loki's hands clenched, rage as sharp now as it had been then. "Of course I objected."

The god looked up, meeting Fury's eyes. "Sleipnir's form may be that of a horse, but he is my son. Anyone who bothered to pay attention could tell he is no mere animal." It hadn't been long after that that he had been banned from his eldest's presence entirely, not that he had heeded the edict. "That didn't matter though, not to the Aesir," and all thing considered Sleipnir had been lucky.

"Next were my three children by my first wife; the Allfather's forces seized them while I was away one day." He would just leave the part about eating her still warm heart out of the story. The Aesir had known that to try such a thing while he was present was to invite their deaths. "Fenrir is chained down, unable to move a single limb," and oh how Loki wished his child had managed to take more than just Tyr's hand. "I admit he was a little unruly, but he would have grown out of it," all teenagers do. It wasn't as though he had hurt anyone.

"Hela was banished to the realm of the dead, where she rules those considered unworthy to enter Valhalla." Not that this changed the fact that the Allfather had deemed her to be unworthy herself. Ruled that Asgard could not be allowed to be contaminated by his daughter's so-called imperfections.

There was a moment of silence while Loki struggled to get his volatile emotions under control. "And the third," Fury said neutrally, ready to act if the god took offense.

"Jormungandr is here on Midgard actually. He was banished as well, cast into your seas," and Loki didn't doubt for a single minute that Odin would have spared an ounce of regret if his serpentine son hadn't survived the fall. If anything the Allfather probably regretted that he hadn't died, all thanks to the norns thrice-cursed prophecy.

The god of chaos wasn't one to let anyone or anything decide his fate. However, he had to admit that with each passing year it became more and more likely that one day the Aesir would push him too far. That he would bring ragnorok down on their heads one day. It was the classic self-fulfilling prophecy.

"Finally," now Loki's voice did break. "There were the twins." He closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. "I need to you understand something mortal," he addressed Fury directly. "I do not play favorites; I love all my children equally." The sorcerer had spent more than enough time in his own brother's shadow to know it was a damn uncomfortable position. "But when Vali and Narfi were born they," his breath caught again. "They were perfect."

Ten fingers, ten toes, his eyes and Sigyn's hair. Looking at them no one would have guessed that they were not full Aesir. "I should have known better," Loki forced the words out, trying desperately not to cry. "I was a fool to hope that. . ." his words trailed off.

It was Agent Coulson who first realized. "They are dead," he said gently. "Aren't they?"

Loki nodded. "Narfi is. The Aesir probably thought it was funny, to use my own weapon against me." Haltingly he described how the elder of the pair had been bespelled. Transformed into a giant wolf who ripped out his brother's throat. "When, when Vali realized what he had done, he lost his mind." He had had no choice but to freeze his son in time, insuring that he would never again reach that moment.

"Well," somewhat nervously Fury cleared his throat. "I think that is more than enough to grant Ariana asylum." He didn't consider himself to be a particularly nice man, most spies weren't. But that, that was just sick. "And it doesn't hurt that she was born in the United States," Coulson had found the records while they were talking.

Loki just looked confused. What did that have to do with anything?

"I am not surprised you don't know," the director said catching the look. "But the fact your daughter was born on American soil makes her automatically a citizen, and thus gives her certain rights." Unalienable rights as the Declaration of Independence stated; life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness.

"And Odin?"

"I sincerely doubt the Allfather is willing to go to war over one child." Fury smirked coldly, "and last time I checked the United States didn't have an extradition treaty with Asgard."

 

Part Eight

The next few weeks were fairly calm, all things considered. A deal was hammered out, paperwork signed and filed, once it had been copied in triplicate of course. Agents were sent out to various locations, collecting odds and ends from Loki's multiple lairs; things he had been planning to use in future schemes that had been forgotten once he discovered his delicate condition.

Basically the god had agreed to consult and use his powers for S.H.I.E.L.D. for the next twenty-five years in return for sanctuary for himself and his youngest daughter, long enough for the babe to reach an age where she could defend herself. Jotunheim was a harsh land; dangerous to any child, even those born to it. Because of this, although its inhabitants were long lived, the Jotun reached physical maturity, or something close to it, quickly. Of course, it was also possible Ariana could take after her mortal father in that respect, though Loki doubted it. Either way, twenty-five years was enough.

For the time being, the sorcerer refused to go into the field, unwilling to leave Ariana alone that long. However, that might change as she grew older. Fury hadn't argued about that point too much. S.H.I.E.L.D. did have other agents, and he was certain the other would come around, due to boredom if nothing else.

Personal belongings had been brought back along with ahem, more destructive devices, and Loki had been given his own suite on the Helicarrier. Something that was just fine with the god at the moment as he had no desire to stray far from the government organization's rather impressive collection of exotic weaponry. Later though, he hoped to convince Fury to allow him to acquire a place of his own, even if one or two agents stayed nearby.

And speaking of said agents, they were still understandably wary of him. Not so with Ariana though, his daughter had been a big hit. S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't in the habit of employing wimps. It would take a hell of a lot more than blue skin and red eyes to scare them off.

"Come on baby girl," one middle eastern looking man dressed from head to toe in black said, holding out his hands to the child. "That's it, come to Uncle Hassen."

His partner jabbed his ribs playfully, the wind from the helicarrier's open balcony, complete with safety railing, ruffling his hair. "Hey!" he objected. "How come you get to be the Uncle?" He blew Ariana a raspberry, causing her to smile as she wobbily got to her feet, shakily taking a step forward and causing the agents' eyes to widen.

"Somebody get a camera quick, Ariana's walking!" Nobody was quite sure who said it, but flashes from at least four iphones all went off at the same time. The little girl blinking a bit before her hands came up to rub her eyes.

Through all of this, Loki just smiled. At first, he had watched his daughter like a hawk, never more than a couple feet from her side. But as the days went on, he had slowly relaxed, beginning to trust in the mortals' intentions.

Looking up, the expression froze on his face before disappearing entirely, Loki striding across the deck to swoop his daughter into his arms. Green eyes filled with fear. For a moment, none of the agents knew what was wrong, but that didn't last long, mortal eyes finding what he had already seen. Thor was coming.

The god of thunder landing on the deck, only to find every single weapon present pointed directly at him, not that he seemed concerned.

"That is far enough Thor," Fury ordered, exiting the elevator and moving to stand between the two gods. A dangerous position to be sure but one didn't become the director of an organization like S.H.I.E.L.D without having balls.

Blue eyes narrowed, unerringly finding Loki while dismissing the mortals entirely. "What foul enchantment have you cast brother to make them act so?" Thor demanded shifting into a more combat ready stance.

"Nothing."

"Do not lie to me Loki."

Now the younger Odinson's lips thinned, moving Ariana so she was shielded with his own body. "Is it truly so shocking Thor, that they would choose to stand with me of their own free will."

The blond considered that a moment before dismissing it. En-spelled or not, it truly didn't matter. They were after all, only mortals and unaware of the destruction contained in that small form. Surly they would come to understand, but first. "Surrender the child brother, by order of the Allfather."

Loki snarled, silently preparing one of his best defensive shields. "Never."

His brother just sighed, looking weary. "So be it, then I have no choice but to take it by force." He raised his gaze upward. "Heimdall," he ordered. "Open the Bifrost."

 

Part Nine

When the light from the bifrost faded, an entire war party hovered behind Thor. Under different circumstances, it would have looked quite picturesque. Handsome men sat behind Valkyries mounted on pure white pegasi, the winged steads flying high above the dark blue water. Their gold and silver armor gleaming as it reflected the suns rays, the city of New York shining in the background. Loki however, was not impressed, not at all.

"Please brother," Thor entreated the younger one last time, holding his companions back with a gesture. "I do not wish to hurt you."

The god of mischief resisted the urge to sneer in response to his brother's words. Didn't wish to hurt him? Did that dolt truly think that the fate of his children, that the Allfather's intentions towards this child did not hurt him? After a moments thought Loki decided that yes, he probably did.

To Thor, and the rest of Asgard, his offspring were not people. They had never bothered to look beyond his children's physical appearances. Well, he would let them know just what he thought of that. The sorcerer answered the other's plea, not with words, but with a brilliant bolt of offensive magic.

Not aimed at Thor though. Loki knew better than to think a single attack, no matter how powerful, would put the his brother down, and he wasn't about to waste the moment of surprise. The bolt shrieked past the god of thunder, hitting the lead pegasus and sending its riders tumbling into the sea.

Loki didn't know if they were dead, unconscious (soon to be drowned), or just down. Frankly, he didn't care; all that mattered was that they were out of the fight. It was a good beginning. Unfortunately, the sorcerer's luck didn't last, the tides of the battle quickly beginning to turn.

S.H.I.E.L.D. could have easily repealed an attack from Hydra, Dr. Doom, A.I.M., or even a number of super villains acting in concert. But these were not empowered mortals, these were gods. Each of them an elite member of Asgard's defense, chosen personally by the Allfather.

Hassen was one of the first to go down, an arrow through his shoulder. Not that that stopped him, he simply switched his gun to his off hand and kept firing. A look of frustration crossing his face as the energy beams bounced off enchanted armor.

The Avenger's were doing better, able to meet the Aesir on more even ground, and accustomed to fighting alongside Thor. However, they were outnumbered. It was only a matter of time before they were overwhelmed, and all present knew it. Biting his lower lip, Loki strengthened his shield. He had not expected Odin to send such a large force.

Rumors aside, Loki was no coward. But at this point, it might be in everyone's best interest if he ran. Once he and Ariana were gone, Thor would have no reason to continue his assault. And speaking of his brother . . .

"It doesn't have to be this way Loki!" the god of thunder threw another agent aside, careful not to harm him too badly. Inwardly wincing at the fact he knew his companions would not be so gentle. "You can stop this." Was his brother truly so selfish that he would allow these brave men to die for the sake of his monstrous spawn?

The younger Odinson prepared a blazing retort, only to pause, mouth half open as he stared past his brother. Was that? It was, he thought with dawning wonder. It was. Loki couldn't stop the glee from bubbling up inside him as he smiled. "Perhaps," he told Thor. "You should not take it up with me," he pointed down at the water. "But with him."

On cue, the world serpent burst from the water, his ginormous coils encircling the pegasi who whinnied with terror, hooves helplessly pawing the air. "Jormungandr!" no one was certain quite who said it, but there is no denying the affect his appearance had on the Aesir.

It seemed the Asgardian soldiers had forgotten about Ariana entirely, more concerned about saving their own skins. They hacked at the serpent with their enchanted weapons to no avail. Jormungandr's hide was impenetrable. The arrows simply shattered on impact.

Thor meanwhile just watched in horror as the men and women under his command fell, one after another. Their aerial advantage quickly becoming a disadvantage as there was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. One Valkyrie screamed, lips turning blue from lack of oxygen as the serpent crushed her ribs, before negligently releasing her body to fall helplessly into the water below.

"Loki!" Thor's face was pale under his tan as he beheld the creature who was prophesied to be his death. His fingers clenched so tightly around Mjolnir's handle his knuckles turned white. To the shock of those mortals present, they realized the god of thunder was afraid. "Call that monster off!"

Green eyes flashed with rage. "In case you have forgotten dear brother, that monster is my son," if possible the orbs narrowed further. "And you are threatening his baby sister." It was true that Loki's children did not always get along. What group of siblings did? However, there was one thing they all understood. If they did not protect each other, no one else would.

 

Part Ten

For a moment Thor hesitated, lips thin as his eyes darted between his brother, Jormungandr, and back again. It was a scream of terror from one of the few remaining Aesir warriors that ultimately forced his hand. Tightening his grip on his hammer, the god of thunder turned to face the world serpent, taking a single step forward as he rose into the air.

"Are you absolutely certain you want to do that brother," came Loki's mocking voice from behind. "Nine steps doesn't the story go." Nine steps until the god of thunder dropped dead from his wounds after defeating his enemy that is. The black haired man would have been more worried about Jor, save for two things. First, neither he nor any of his brood believed in prophecy. And second, he had absolutely no qualms about hitting his brother from behind if it appeared his son was in peril.

Holding Ariana in a firm, but gentle grip, Loki watched as the pair clashed. It didn't take long to see just who had the upper hand. Thor was powerful true, but he was making one glaring mistake; that of treating Jormungandr like an animal, as though his third born son was some mad creature ruled by blood lust, striking out blindly with rage and pain. He wasn't.

Oh, the world serpent was angry yes. Anyone would be under these circumstances; stupid though, that was something else. Jor didn't even try to knock Mjolnir out of his uncle's hands, knowing full well the mystical weapon would just return to its master. And while Thor was battle savvy enough to be wary of the massive snake-dragon's coils and tail he was not prepared for his opponent to begin using the other Aesir as ranged missiles.

The first one was a complete surprise, mass and speed combining as the warrior smashed into his prince, causing Thor to reel. Jormungandr was quick to take advantage, launching Aesir after Aesir with the aid of his coils. The god of thunder couldn't even defend himself, mindful of the fact that some of the warriors were still alive.

The salt water burned Thor's eyes. Blood, both his own and that of his comrades, splashing on his skin. And that is when Jormungandr struck. Tail whipping around with a force that would have probably killed any other man, any other god, sending the thunderer tumbling headfirst into the serpent's strong coils.

Loki could not help but smile as his son pinned the god of thunder's arms to his side. Thor was still holding Mjolnir, for all the good it did him. He did not have the room to swing it, and dropping it would only be an option if Jormungandr was kind enough to move his head into the proper position. Something which was unlikely to say the least.

Slowly, the coils began to construct, but not too much. Despite how angry he was, Jormungandr knew his Father/Mother didn't really want his brother dead. If he did the golden prince would have rotting underground by now, assuming his body had been found at all. Personally, the world serpent did not share those feeling, however he didn't want to cause Loki pain either.

That, and only that, was the sole reason Thor was going to live. But, that didn't mean he couldn't hurt him. The god of thunder groaned as his ribs began to crack, the pressure on his lungs making it difficult to breathe. That is when another party entered the scene.

"Hold!" a powerful voice echoed over the field of battle, attracting the attention of all present and spoiling Loki's good mood. Of course Odin would show up to save his favored son. The fact that he was mounted on Sleipnir was just adding insult to injury. Though the god of mischief was pleased to note his eldest wasn't any happier about the situation then he was, as it was clear from the eight legged horse's movements that a lesser rider would have found themselves flat on their back by now.

"Allfather," Loki greeted calmly, letting none of his true emotions bleed through, and reveling in the fact that for once he had the upper hand. Odin would never jeopardize the life of his only blood son, a life the sorcerer could end with a word. He smiled. "What brings thee to Midgard on this fine morn?"

 

Chapter Eleven

"A number of matters," the Allfather answered. Seemingly unconcerned by the scene taking place in the background, Odin was a politician to the bone. "But first," he flicked a hand towards the formerly battling pair, nonchalance ruined by the fact he had to immediately grab for his saddle horn as Sleipnir bucked. "Release him."

Loki just smiled, the expression half shark, half tiger, and all trickster. "And why," he questioned. "Should I do that?" Comfortably settling himself against a conveniently placed wall, the god of mischief began to bounce his daughter on one knee, causing her to giggle. She didn't know who this strange man was, but he couldn't be too bad if Momma wasn't worried.

Odin nearly flinched. "He is your brother." He to knew which son would walk away if it ever came down to a true fight between the them. Hint, it wouldn't be Thor.

"So?" The royal house of Asgard had never been overly concerned with blood ties before. At least not from Loki's perspective. However, green eyes flicked to his adoptive brother briefly before returning. "But perhaps," he continued. "We could make a deal of some sort."

Now the Allfather did scowl. "The throne of Asgard," he announced loftily. "Does not bargain with our enemies over such matters. You know that my son." That policy had been put in place long before he had become king, when his grandfather's sister had been stolen out of her cradle. It hadn't taken the other realms long to find out the golden city was serious about it. Many of them putting similar policies into place.

"Ah," the younger man turned Ariana to face her grandfather. "But this is not so much a negotiation as a trade," his smile vanished entirely. "Your son, for my daughter." For a moment, no one moved, no one spoke. The air itself seeming to thicken as a pair of emerald eyes bored into a single blue one.

"She is dangerous."

At those words Loki nearly snapped. "Who isn't?" the sorcerer shot back. He didn't see anyone suggesting they chain Thor down somewhere, and the blond had caused more damage in his stupidity than his canine son ever had. But then, his brother wasn't a monster. That was the sticking point, wasn't it?

It was Thor's choked off cry of pain that finally broke the stalemate, one of his ribs giving way beneath the pressure.

Odin gritted his teeth. "Very well," he snapped at last. "But the girl is never to set foot in Asgard. She is banished, on pain of death." If he could not control the creature he would at least insure she never threatened the realm eternal.

At this point Loki had to wonder two things. One, had any member of his so-called family even bothered to learn his daughter's name? And two, why would Ariana ever want to go to Asgard? However, he said none of it.

"Not good enough," Loki told the other. "I want your word, thrice sworn," and he didn't care if the Allfather was offended by his request, not with his youngest child's safety on the line. If the Aesir ever came for Ariana again, he would denounce Odin before all the nine realms as an oath-breaker.

What could he do really? The Allfather gave the oath, making sure to phrase it so it was only valid upon Thor's release and safe return. After all, he knew his younger son well. Knew the tricks and turns of that cunning, ever moving mind of his.

Besides which, in spite of what the majority of Asgard believed, out of all his children, it was Loki who was the most like him, not Thor, not Balder. Loki. In fact, Odin reflected for a moment before dismissing the notion to the back of his mind. That may be the reason why he was always so ready to mistrust his adoptive son's words.

The moment the final words were spoken, the world serpent gently placed his uncle on the deck, scales taking on a greenish light as his form shimmered. When the glow faded, a man stood at Thor's side, supporting him. He looked very like Loki, tall and slender with long dark hair. But his skin was paler, so white it was almost blue, exotically tilted eyes a shade closer to gold than emerald.

Jaw dropping, the god of thunder stared at the man he now knew to be his nephew. "Jormungandr? I," he stuttered, facts rearranging themselves in his mind. "I didn't know."

The other's expression didn't change an iota. "You mean," Jor hissed, his words perfectly understandable despite the serpentine accent. "That you did not wish to know." None of the Aesir had. Given Loki's talents at shape-shifting, was it truly so surprising his children had inherited a portion of his gifts? He released the other, stepping back. "Now go," he ordered pointing at the Allfather. "You are no longer welcome here."

Thor could only nod, a frown taking up residence on his features. He had much to think about. Then he winced, catching the looks of men and woman who had fought at his side. And many amends to make, not only on Midgard.

 

Chapter 12: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing

I know, I know. I'm not even going to try to apologize

My only excuse is a massive case of writer's block where this fic is concerned

Thankfully, it is now finished. Finished. I'm free.

Mwhahahahahahaha! :coughs:

Okay, now onto the fic.

Epilogue

It was the first day of school at Roosevelt Elementary and Ariana stared at the scene wide-eyed. She had never seen so many kids before in her entire short life. The little girl eeped as one looked at her curiously, darting behind her Mother to bury her face in his pant-leg. She didn't want to go.

Mom was smart, she could learn everything she needed to know from him she was sure. She could already read. She had picked up the skill while Uncle Steve read her stories. Personally, the girl didn't see why all the other adults had made such a fuss about it. It wasn't like it was that hard.

Loki just chuckled before standing aside to gently nudge his daughter forward. "Come on Ariana. There is nothing to be afraid of." And in the event there was, he knew the teachers could handle it. His daughter wasn't the only special child who attended this school, and the staff reflected that. He would also, if pressed, admit to casting wards over the entire building.

The blue-skinned girl still looked nervous, big crimson eyes staring at her elegantly clad toes. The entire outfit had been a gift from her grandmother, one Loki had allowed. Just as he allowed Frigga to visit; Ariana needed some female influence in her life besides the Black Widow. But he had never, ever forgotten how the other had simply stood aside as his older children were cast out.

Jor stepped forward then, knelling to tuck a stray curl behind his little sister's ear. "And if anyone is mean to you, just tell me and I'll eat them for you."

Ariana giggled at that while Thor shot the World Serpent a wary look, not entirely certain his nephew was joking. He had tried to get to know Loki's other children over the past few years, but he still relapsed from time to time. It wasn't entirely his fault though as none of them, save the youngest was in any hurry to forgive him. A trait they all shared with his brother.

"Indeed niece," Thor tried to encourage her in his own boisterous way. "I am certain you will make great friends here. Comrades to aid you in your future endeavors." Loki simply rolled his eyes at that as a teacher approached, noticing their predicament.

"Hi there sweetie," she greeted, completely ignoring the new student's unusual skin tone. "I'm Ms. Larsen. "What's your name?"

"Ariana," she whispered.

The teacher's smile widened catching the soft words. "That's a very pretty name. Do you want to come with me?" she offered Ariana her hand. "We are going to draw flowers this morning."

Flowers? She liked flowers. After receiving an encouraging nod, Ariana took the teacher's hand, allowing her to lead her away. Pausing to take one last look back at her family before entering the school, and if Loki's eyes were a little damp. Well, no one saw fit to mention it.

Finis


End file.
